


Happy Halloween, Hale

by LMNO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Pack, Fanart, Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMNO/pseuds/LMNO





	Happy Halloween, Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badassmikaelsons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassmikaelsons/gifts).



 

_"Would you just figure out a way to fix this already?"_

_"Look, if it were that easy to reverse parenthood I'd bankrupt condoms. As it is we're just gonna have to wait until the spell wears off so we might as well get as many baby pictures as we can. Now go change your shirt and get the camera. I'll keep an eye on the kids."_

_"Fine."_


End file.
